Some Libraries Can't Keep Silence
by SummerWrites
Summary: ONE SHOT! Time for some Rachel and Will action! Prof. Will and Rach are going out as a couple and no one knows. The two couldn't wait to get home so they decided to do it in the library. Will anyone see them, catch them or just watch them? R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Glee's characters but everything you'll read in this one shot fic is a product of my dirty mind. :)  
THIS story was intended for my story, The Hottie Professor of Ghost Whisperer**_(make sure to check that out too)_**.  
But hey, this suits Will and Rach too!  
OOOOH! I just gotta love teacher-student romance. Hahaha. :))  
ENJOY! Please Read and Review, and favorite me and my stories! SUBSCRIBE! :P**

** Much love, Summer. 3**

* * *

**SOME LIBRARIES CAN'T KEEP SILENCE  
**_An Original GLEE Fan fiction  
**starring WILL& RACHEL **_

"Hi there beautiful!" Will kissed Rachel on her left cheek from the back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rachel was in the library looking for something useful to read in the University library like she always do when she got the time. She was waiting for Will's last class so that they could get out of this place together to watch a movie and have some dinner afterwards. Everybody knows that Will was only tutoring Rachel.

"Hi. I have been waiting here for ages." Rachel turned around while clutching a History book she got out of the shelf just as Will arrived. She kissed him on the lips lightly. "I missed you."

"I am sorry we had to extend the class. There were some professors who sat in and you know how I need to impress them, babe." Will whispers sexily at her ears while pushing her back on the shelf. "You know-I kept thinking -about you the- whole time" he says in between kissing her hungrily on the lips.

Rachel felt this urge again but she had to fight it. For God's sake, they were in a library.

"Come on, let's get out of here." she managed to say while Will was nibbling on her ear.

"But I want you now, baby. Right here." Will teased Rachel while slowly driving his right hand to her ass and his left hand onto the back of her head. He massaged her ass while combing her hair from the back. Rachel was feeling very hot now.

"We can't. People will see us." she kissed him after in a torrid kiss. Their tongues meeting each other like swords in a dwell. Will's left hand moved to her neck and onto the back of her neck and gently stroke her there while his right hand crawled up and in her skirt. They were kissing hard.

"No, they won't. We are on the far back of the library. NO one goes here but you, baby.." Will trails off as he continues to lick her neck as his right hand strokes her pussy, only her panties getting on the way. He knew he still needed to tease Rachel. He wanted her. And he knew she wanted him too, but he wanted her to say it. Sex in this library would be very satisfying when Rachel was so hot for him already. He knew Rachel was fighting too hard now. He did not care if they would have sex right here, right now. He just wanted to be in her, to fill her already dripping pussy.

"Will, we shouldn't. I mean-" she trails off as Will pushes his way in her panties and massaging her clit with his fingers. She felt like she was high in ecstasy. "Uhh, ahh," she moaned as Will continues to touch her pussy with gentle strokes and excitement in one as his left hand strokes her breasts with fury like they were touched for the first time.

"Will, stop it. We should go to my apartment instead." she said though they both know that they would not want to wait anymore to go anywhere. They wanted each other so badly that their private members are throbbing insanely now.

"Do you really wanna stop now, Rach?" Will teasingly asked her as she was already on her toes as Will's fingers was inside of her doing a rhythmic pattern of in and out motion. She was getting crazy with euphoria. Will kissed Rachel passionately, feeling their tongue become one.

"Oh. AH! Ah! Uh! Will! NO! I don't wanna stop! Ah, Will.." she trails off as she feels an incredible hot sensation in the pit of her stomach. Will knew she was near so he withdrew his fingers as Rach unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Will shook his pants off of him. Rachel touched the bulge in his boxers and again, Will felt his throbbing member increase in size as it stood up upon her touch. Without any other hesitation, she removed her boxers and held his cock in her hands. As she was massaging his cock, he continued to kiss her while unbuttoning her blouse to have a better grip of her boobs.

Will was feeling every touch of her hand as he looked at her immaculate body. Her lacy black bra was in the way so he did not buy any more time to unhook it at the back, he unhooked it on the front and her boobs greeted his eyes with invitation. She sucked in her left breast hungrily as his right hand focused on her right nipple and began pinching it and massaging it.

"Ohhh, Will. Ahh. I love you babe." Rachel can't help but say due to the heat and lust she is feeling as she continues to stroke his cock.

"I love you more, Rach." he moaned as he sucked on her other breast in turn, feeling her cock build up cum inside of him. He knew he had to start to make a move to feel her wet and tight pussy before anyone checks here.

He lifted Rachel in one swift movement, his two hands touching her two ass cheeks as he made her lean on the book shelf behind her. He pushed her hard as he kissed him more torridly this time. He was all over her mouth as Rach continues to gasp for air and to moan harder in between kisses. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth which she welcomed with her tongue. He sucked in her tongue as Rach's hands were holding his golden brown hair for support.

Will walked across the small corridor in between two book shelves as he goes for the long study table by the side. In a moment, he sat Rachel on the edge of the table as she locked her legs by Will's ass. Will pushed her not too hard but Rachel understood that he wanted her to lie down. She did so and found her back lying down on the table as her legs was still locked to Will who was still standing by the table. Will's lips reached down her boobs again and Rachel helped him reached them as she arched her back with her hands on the table for support.

Will sucked her boobs in turn like a hungry baby while his hands massaged her clit for warm-up. He wanted her so wet before he enters her in a swift movement. They can hear steps and small talks a few meters away but they cannot stop here, can they? They were too engrossed in their intercourse that it is too late to back away now. They minimized their groans and moans to prevent catching people's attention.

All Will wanted was to satisfy his girl. He loved her so much with all of him that up to having sex, he wanted her to have everything she deserves. In one swift movement, he lifted her legs to his shoulders so they now cling down. Rachel slide her back nearer him and she was practically in a head stand now, her arms supporting her as well as her legs clinging on Will's shoulders.

"OH. WILL. AHHH! MMMM." Rachel cannot help but moan though she can hear steps near them. She was getting crazy when Will lowered his mouth down on her pussy and licked it ravenously. He was eating her like there is no tomorrow. He made circles with his tongue around her clit and Rachel can not help but gasp loudly for air for the extreme feeling building up inside her again. Will wanted to do this forever, her love juices slowly flowing to his mouth. He licked them and sucked them like they were some sweet honey. "Oh, Will. Fuck me. NOW!"

That was all he needed. That was his signal. It felt good to his ears. Now, he is determined to fill her wet pussy with his cock. Will lowered down her legs and Rachel sat on the edge of the table as she locked her legs on his waist again. He lifted her and pushed her to lean on the wall near them. In one quick movement, he pushed her cock inside her, feeling her tightness envelope him. She was so hot inside, and wet. He needs nothing more. Rachel's eyed were closed as she felt his throbbing penis enter him. It was painful at first but as it slides inside, all she could feel was pleasure and it was very delicious. It became more hot and too much to handle when Will began sliding in and out of her in a rhythmic pattern. Will continued to kiss Rachel as she held his hair tightly. He was holding her in one hand as she wraps her one hand around his neck and the other on his hair. Will raised Rach's arm up against the wall then kissed her under am and neck and down her boobs while going inside and out of her. They were so closed together they could not breathe especially in between their kisses. They were bouncing up and down while moaning and groaning.

"Babe, I'm gonna cum!" warned Rachel.

"Me too, Rach."

"Let us cum together. Cum inside me, Will." she said breathlessly.

"Your wish is my command. I love you Rach." he sincerely said as he felt his cum shooting down inside her. He was aware of the people nearing them, too.

"Will, people.. They are coming here.." she said as she is nearing her finale.

"No, babe. YOU CUM here. " he said as he shot cum inside her.

"Ahhhh! OHH. I love you Will." She said as they both cum together inside each other.

They breathed in air. They were sweating like pigs but they did not care. People seemed to retreat on their steps and they probably went back. Rachel was feeling so soft so Will carried her to lie down the table again. Will lay on top of her still inside her pussy which is starting to relax again.

"That was amazing, Rach."Will said as he kissed her lightly on the lips before nibbling back on her nipples.

After some minutes, he withdrew his cock and started hooking back Rachel's bra but he noticed her spreading her legs again.

"Care for another round, Professor, before grabbing some dinner?" Rachel winked with a playful tone, obviously regaining her strength again. Will of course re- unhooked her bra, lifted her and pushed her back to the shelf so hard with a new fresh longing to be inside her again.


End file.
